<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Drell Spectre by VioletArcher33</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28585269">The Drell Spectre</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletArcher33/pseuds/VioletArcher33'>VioletArcher33</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Adventure of Shiro Panis [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mass Effect Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Main Character, Assassination, Citadel, Drell Spectre, Interrogation, M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:54:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28585269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletArcher33/pseuds/VioletArcher33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiro Panis is a 22 year old Drell who was adopted by Salarian parents at a young age and with this adoption, Shiro started to work for the Salarian government as a member of their espionage branch. After completing a routine mission, Shiro was informed that his commanding officer was recommending him for the Spectres where he will begin the next phase of his life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Adventure of Shiro Panis [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094546</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Eye in the Sky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Copyright notice: I do not own Mass Effect, just this story and the original characters that I create.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Target is located.” The purple and black skinned Drell spoke into the comm unit that was placed upon his head.</p>
<p>While the sentient being was waiting for the approval that he needed to put a bullet in between the eyes of the individual that he was sent to find; he was busy ensuring that he would have a viable escape route in place. This was done by using the scope of his rifle to scan the room that he was perched within.</p>
<p>Seconds after discovering the route that he would use to escape after ending the life of his target; the comm beeped which was followed by a voice. “Shiro. You have a green light to take out the target!”</p>
<p>The moment that Shiro heard the familiar voice of his mission handler; he moved his scope back towards the location where his target was previously. Shiro was thankful that his target was still milling around in the same location.</p>
<p>Like all individuals who have been trained to assassinate a target from a distance; Shiro calmed his breathing so he wouldn’t miss with his first shot and once he was perfectly aimed in the center of his targets head, Shiro pulled the trigger on his sniper rifle. Due to the modifications that Shiro had placed on the rifle, the loud blast that would normally echo throughout the area was dulled and sounded more like an engine backfiring than a gunshot.</p>
<p>Shiro watched as his target collapsed on the ground and knowing that someone would eventually be by to check on the man; Shiro knew that he would have to hurry if he didn’t want to be caught in a full-fledged gunfight with the criminals that were within this place. Allowing his weapon to fall in on itself, Shiro placed his rifle on his back before jumping to the floor below him.</p>
<p>From his years of training, Shiro landed on the ground with great ease and the moment that his feet touched the floor he bolted towards the location that he had already scouted for his escape route.</p>
<p>It only took a few seconds for Shiro to throw himself up on the crates that he had planned to use to get to the higher vantage point above which didn’t take much time or effort for Shiro to do. As Shiro flung himself over the railing; he heard what sounded like footsteps approaching the door that he just arrived at.</p>
<p>Not wanting the enemy patrol to signal to others that there was an intruder within their base; Shiro activated his tactical cloak as well as pulled his dagger from its sheath. Shiro acted just in time since the moment that his body vanished from sight; the door opened and out walked a single male.</p>
<p>Before moving to dispatch the male, Shiro waited for the door to fully shut and once the man moved where Shiro could easily get behind him. Within seconds, Shiro had the dagger slammed into the throat of the other man and to ensure that he wouldn’t be able to call out for help; Shiro threw his hand over the male’s mouth.</p>
<p>Since Shiro was behind the other man, he couldn’t watch as his life force faded from his body, but he was able to feel it since the man sagged within his arms. With no longer having a need for the man’s body within his arms; Shiro dropped the body to the ground as quietly as he was able to.</p>
<p>Now that his escape route was ensured once more; Shiro disengaged his tactical cloak and moved towards the door. Like most things in the advanced society, the doors were electronic and by moving his hand towards the button on the side of it; the door slid open.</p>
<p>Seeing that no other being was within the room that the door led him inside; Shiro made his way inside of the room and as he did, he saw that a small data-pad was laying on a nearby table. Knowing that those he worked for could use information for additional ops against this group; Shiro snatched ahold of it on his movement to fling himself through the room’s open window.</p>
<p>
  <strong>*</strong>
</p>
<p>Shiro stood quietly beside two Salarains while a third one was pacing back and forth in front of them. Eventually the third Salarain stopped their pacing and turned to face Shiro. “You did very well on the mission Operative Panis and though you weren’t ordered to retrieve any intel; you still happened to bring back a data-pad that contained valuable information within it…” the Salarain who was obviously in charge spoke out and thinking that was the end of the debrief with his commander; Shiro was about to disengage himself from the conversation when his commanding officer started to speak once more. “…Mr. and Mrs. Panis. You were quite right about the skill of your son and I will gladly pass along my recommendation that he be considered for membership in the Spectres.”</p>
<p>This was something that Shiro was not expecting since even though he was raised by Salarain parents he was not a member of their race and as far as Shiro knew there hasn’t ever been a Drell Spectre.</p>
<p>Shiro stood there motionless with his mouth slightly agape and before he was able to thank his commanding officer for the recommendation, he was going to make to the Salarain council member; the male turned and left the conversation. This meant that instead of thanking the Commander, he would have to thank his adoptive parents before they too vanished to get back to their own work.</p>
<p>Turning to his parents, Shiro started to speak. “Mother. Father. Thank you for asking the Commander to put me forward for Spectre membership but when were you going to tell me that this mission would be the deciding factor on the Commanders recommendation?” Shiro muttered out as he looked at the two sentient beings that had raised him.</p>
<p>Shiro could see that both his parents were slightly embarrassed by the question though as usual, his mother was the first to beat her embarrassment. “We…we just wanted to make sure that you didn’t have any pressure on your shoulders while you were on the mission. We didn’t want you distracted.” His mother explained as she looked at Shiro with hope that he wasn’t too angry at them.</p>
<p>“Thank you both for getting me this opportunity. If you hadn’t adopted me then I would have never been given this chance.” Shiro whispered out as he brought both in for an embrace which was slightly easy since they both were much slimmer than he was.</p>
<p>Though Shiro would have been content to stay within the embrace of his parents for much longer than he could; he knew that they both had work to get done and as such he had to pull away from them. The moment that his parents were free from his embrace; they scurried off to get back to their own duties which left Shiro to finish the day on his own.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Playing with Poison</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The vibrations that the blaring music was pulsating from the speakers reverberated throughout Shiro’s entire body and though he normally needed absolute quiet to be able to perform his normal duties; when he was enjoying time away from work, Shiro liked the noise since it kept the thoughts that ran through his mind at bay.</p>
<p>While Shiro was allowing the music to beat his mind into submission, he was also adding to this buy nursing the alcohol that was sat in front of him. Since even on his down time Shiro didn’t like to numb his senses too much and as such this left him still on his first glass even after being here for over an hour.</p>
<p>Since it was nearing the time that Shiro would leave the bar after completing a mission, he was about to push himself to his feet when he noticed that a familiar face was watching him. When Shiro noticed the figure, he gave the woman a small smile before waving her over.</p>
<p>Now that Shiro had someone to keep him company, he decided that he would stay a little longer before going back home to his one-bedroom apartment. Shiro was grateful that the other being didn’t keep him waiting long before arriving at the table that Shiro has kept to himself for over the last hour and once the other sentient being arrived; she quickly took one of the empty seats as her own.</p>
<p>The sentient being that now sat across from him was a Salarian which wasn’t all that difficult to imagine since most of his acquaintances were those that he had met while in his position within the Salarian espionage division. “Good evening Marran. What brings you here? This is the first time I have ever seen you within Chora’s Den.” Shiro inquired as he let his suspicions of the Salarian grow and though he knew he shouldn’t doubt his colleague; Shiro also knew that his suspicious nature had kept him alive as long as he has working within this field.</p>
<p>Since Shiro knew how to keep his suspicions about someone from threading through his voice, there wasn’t any way for Marran to know that he was doubting the still unknown reasons behind her visit. “I heard that you will be receiving the Commander’s recommendation to join the Spectres…and…and I just wanted to congratulate you on this.” Marran stuttered out and though this could have been considered Marran just being embarrassed about being called out for following him here; Shiro felt his suspicions only grow because of it though as usual, he kept himself contained.</p>
<p>“That was truly kind of you Marran. Let me go and get us a drink to celebrate.” Shiro responded to the female Salarian.</p>
<p>Shiro pushed himself up from his table to do just that but before he could make his way past where Marran was sitting, she grabbed his arm. “I will get us the drinks. You are the one that we are celebrating here.” Marran retorted before doing just that.</p>
<p>Once again, this only fueled Shiro’s suspicions of the other woman though it didn’t stop him from allowing her to go and get their drinks. Taking his seat once more, Shiro started to contemplate on the true reason behind Marran’s visit. <em>“I wonder what her true motive is for visiting me here…could she really be wanting to congratulate me on my Spectre recommendation or could she be planning something nefarious against me.” </em>Shiro contemplated as he continued to watch Marran at the bar.</p>
<p>Though Shiro couldn’t be for sure about what he was seeing, to him it looked as if she were doing something other than getting their drinks which gave Shiro insight on a way to ensure that he got through this alive. Slipping his hand into one of the compartments on his leg, Shiro pulled out a small tablet and before Marran was able to turn around and see what he was doing; he quickly placed the tablet in his mouth and swallowed it.</p>
<p>Shiro did this just in time since the second the pill was deposited into his body, Marran turned from the bar and started to make her way back towards their table. During Marran’s walk back to his position, Shiro was thankful that the tablet he took was fast acting and should counter any toxins that were placed within the drink by the Salarian spy.</p>
<p>Marran arrived at their table a few seconds after Shiro felt the effects of the anti-toxin flood through his body. After placing a drink in front of him, Marran took her seat and began to nurse the drink that she had retrieved. Not wanting to give Marran any reason to suspect that he was onto her, Shiro started took a small sip of his own drink and as he did so; he was able to smell hints of the poison that she had dropped within the drink.</p>
<p><em>“Dammit Marran. I was really hoping that I was wrong about this…” </em>Shiro concluded as he felt the anti-toxin jump within his body at the slight hint of poison that was dumped within it.</p>
<p>Even with the anti-toxin within his system, Shiro knew that he wouldn’t be able to ingest much more poison if he didn’t want to start feeling slight effects from it and as such; Shiro decided to find an opening to make his escape and hopefully draw Marran into a more secluded location.</p>
<p>After making a few more minutes of unimportant conversation with the now turned traitor, Shiro decided that it was time to leave and hopefully he could ensure that Marran followed with him. Making an abrupt stand, Shiro started to wabble on his feet. “Woah…I am not feeling…very well.” Shiro stammered out in a convincing tone.</p>
<p>Unbeknown to Marron, even in this fake state Shiro was keeping an eye on her which allowed him to see that she allowed a small smile to form on her face before wiping it and placing a more concerned look on it.</p>
<p>“Oh Shiro…are you okay? Is there anything I can do for you?” Marran cried out as she feigned concern for her Drell colleague.</p>
<p>With how easily Marran was feigning concern for him, caused rage to boil within Shiro’s body though he knew that he would have to keep his emotions in check if he wanted to successfully draw the Salarian away from witnesses and as such Shiro gave a few moans of pain to solidify his need for help. “Just…just get me home.” Shiro moaned out as he threw out another burst of pain filled moans to keep his ruse going.</p>
<p>
  <strong>*</strong>
</p>
<p>Shiro could see the building the contained his apartment coming up and since there wasn’t any witnesses that could report what he was about to do; he decided that this would be the perfect time to strike out against the Salarian that was helping him reach his home. The moment that Shiro and Marran step through the threshold that would lead them to their destination; Shiro struck.</p>
<p>Within a few short seconds, Shiro had his dagger slashing through the tendons that kept Marran from collapsing to the ground. Due to his rouse, Marran wasn’t expecting Shiro to strike and as such she was easily downed and from the cries of pain that Shiro heard; he knew that the slicing of her tendons must have been extremely painful.</p>
<p>Wanting Marran to be fearful of her soon to be interrogation, Shiro decided to play the part of an unhinged monster. Getting down to her level, Shiro lifted her head up so they could look each other in the eyes and with a malicious grin forming on his face; Shiro started to speak. “Don’t you worry Marran…we will have plenty of time to enjoy ourselves before either of us our missed!” Shiro snarled before smashing her head against the floor of his walkway.</p>
<p>Now that he had ensured that Marran had been successfully knocked out; Shiro lifted the unconscious Salarian and threw her over his shoulder and once this was done, Shiro moved further into his home with the sound of the electronic door sliding shut behind him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Understanding her Motives</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shiro was getting quite enraged at the Salarian that was currently tied to a chair within the room that Shiro usually uses to tinker with his gear. The reason behind this building rage was the fact that even though he has been gaining some knowledge behind the reason that Marran had decided to make herself his enemy; the Salarian’s metabolism purged the truth serum that Shiro was injecting into her from her body faster than he could gain his wanted information.</p><p>Due to this, Shiro decided that he was now going to have to play this a more torturous way for the Salarian that he was questioning. Once again, Shiro pulled out his dagger and as his blade was pulled into the world; his eyes were glancing across Marran’s body to find the most vulnerable parts that wouldn’t cause her to bleed to death since she was still dripping blood from the wounds that Shiro had given her on her tendons.</p><p>Upon laying eyes on the dagger, Marran’s eyes grew wide. “Please don’t…I can’t take any more blood loss…” Marran moaned out as tears began to form within her eyes.</p><p>Even though Marran had tried to kill him, the number of years that they have known each other caused Shiro to feel some sympathy for the Salarian bound in front of him though he wasn’t going to allow this sympathy to divert him from his need to gain the intel on who had ordered Marran to assassinate him.</p><p>With a hint of sadness in his eyes, Shiro placed the dagger on the skin of Marran’s lower stomach though before slicing it through her; Shiro spoke. “I am sorry Marran, but you have left me know choice but to rely on torturing the information out of you and as one of the analysts who read over my reports; you know full well that I always get the information that I am searching for no matter the cost…” Shiro muttered out as he readied his blade to slice through Marran’s skin.</p><p>Though before Shiro was able to pierce Marran’s skin; the captive Salarian started to speak. “Please wait! I will tell you everything…just don’t torture me!” Marran cried out as her head dropped with shame that she couldn’t allow herself to be tortured for the information that she contained.</p><p>Hearing this, Shiro thought for a split second that he should move his blade away from the imprisoned female though decided against it since he wanted Marran to have incentive to give him the full story. Though even with Marran promising to give him the intel he desired, the Salarian still hadn’t started to speak which forced Shiro to put pressure on the dagger that he had placed on Marran’s stomach which had the effect that Shiro intended.</p><p>“Please…please understand that the assassination plot against your life was not my idea. When my family found out that the Commander was giving you the recommendation, they…they were furious and since we are acquainted, they figured that I would be able to get close enough to end your life than a stranger would.” Marran explained in hopes that this would convince Shiro that he didn’t need to keep his dagger pinned against her flesh.</p><p>As Marran explained the reasoning behind her actions, Shiro could hear the hope that was in her voice and since she had started to give him what he wanted; Shiro decided that he would give her at least one of the things that she desired. Removing his dagger from the flesh that it desired to sink itself in; Shiro placed it on the desk that he was now leaning against. “You may have given me the basis of your attempt on my life, but you have yet to give me a true reason on why your family would order you to end my life when they know how easily I could end yours if it went south.” Shiro retorted as he crossed his arms against his chest.</p><p>“You…you weren’t the only individual that was within our department that the Commander was considering recommending to the Spectres and since this was the second time that my brother has been passed over for the recommendation; my parents wanted his competition removed which would make him the only remaining individual to receive the Commander’s recommendation.” Marran explained to Shiro.</p><p>Even though Shiro hadn’t had much contact with Marran’s brother, he knew who he was. <em>“Ristan Biksha…who would have thought that someone with his experience as an infiltrator could be passed over for a Spectre recommendation; not just once but twice…” </em>Shiro contemplated as he continued to stare at the Salarian that was bound in front of him. “…I am going to give you two choices Marran. You can spend some time as a cripple within a jail cell for the part you played in trying to take my life or I can send you to your next life.” Shiro informed the female Salarian.</p><p>Shiro could see fear flicker in Marran’s eyes once more as she weighed the two choices that he had presented her with. This was a fear that all members of their organization have since being captured and taken alive by an enemy could lead to unimaginable pain though Marran didn’t have much reason to fear this since she would be held in a council prison.</p><p>“Personally, I…I would rather have an option three though since I know that you won’t present me with an option three but since…since we both know that you won’t give me a third option and since I do not wish to die; I will take your first option.” Marran informed Shiro.</p><p>Upon hearing the option that Marran was choosing, Shiro clicked a button on his omni-tool which made a high pitch noise when it was done. Since Marran was unconscious when Shiro had first initiated the program that was on his omni-tool, she was unaware that Shiro even had the item turned on.</p><p>“Very clever…you bring me here and record the interaction between us so you can keep yourself from joining me in a jail cell.” Marran muttered out as the pain that was throbbing from her head as well as the wounds on her tendons became to much for her to bear any longer.</p><p>Since Shiro didn’t do any of this because he enjoyed being cruel, he decided that best thing he could do for her now was to relieve her of the pain that was coursing through her body by giving her some medi-gel. This thought present in his mind; Shiro moved to do just that and within seconds he could hear relief echoing from Marran’s throat.</p><p>“That will keep the pain at bay for now though we should get you to a doctor before those wounds end your life.” Shiro muttered out as he moved to cut Marran free from the chair that held her and since he had already disarmed her before starting their interrogation; Shiro didn’t have to worry about her deciding to attack him now that she was about to be free for a short amount of time though even if she did do something as foolish as this, Marran would have to crawl quite a distance and she would die before she made her escape.</p><p>Once Marran was free from her restraints; Shiro picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder and with this done, he made his way from the room and out of his home.</p><p>
  <strong>*</strong>
</p><p>To say that those he worked for as well as his family were stunned by Marran’s bloody body upon his arrival at Operations Command Center and since Marran was a member of their staff they quickly rushed her to their med-bay so she could be healed from the wounds that would surely end her life if they weren’t treated right away.</p><p>Currently, those that surrounded Shiro which included his parents were looking at him like he had committed a grave sin.</p><p>“Shiro…please explain to us why you have brought Marran back here in the state that she is in?” his mother pleaded as she came closer to him and placed her hand upon his shoulder.</p><p>So far since being surrounded by individuals who all had weapons out besides for his mother and father; Shiro had kept himself quiet though upon hearing the tone within his mother’s voice Shiro knew that he was going to have to give an explanation he wanted his life cut short and since this wasn’t something that he was currently wishing for, Shiro started his explanation. “While I was at Chora’s bar earlier this evening, Marran approached me in hopes of congratulating me and while doing so; she decided to slip a poison into my drink and when I discovered this, I captured her and interrogated her…”</p><p>Before Shiro was able to give them the knowledge that he had proof of this; a group of seven Salarians pushed past the guards that had surrounded him.</p><p>“…do you have any proof that a member of my family tried to assassinate you?” a male voice that was deepened by anger cried out as he aimed a pistol directly at Shiro’s head.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Family of Traitors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ristan Biksha…it’s a pleasure.” Shiro muttered out before moving his form into that of one that consisted of a bow; though as he was doing this, his hand snatched ahold of the pistol that he kept sheathed in the crock of his back.</p>
<p>The moment that Shiro felt the weapon within his hand; he jumped into action. Before anyone was able to react to the sudden weapon that Shiro had pulled out; he fired one shot which went directly into the hand of the Salarian that stood before him which caused Ristan to drop the pistol that was previously aimed at Shiro’s head.</p>
<p>Since Shiro wanted to ensure that everyone understood what would happen if they drew a weapon on him; he started to speak. “Move an inch towards your weapons and I will end Ristan’s life!” Shiro snarled as his finger twitched above the trigger of his pistol.</p>
<p>Before any of the Biksha could let Shiro know that they understood that this was no idle threat; the Commander appeared from within the crowd. “Shiro…Ristan is right. Do you have anything that could be used as evidence against these claims that you have made against Marran?” the Commander inquired as he put himself in Shiro’s line of fire.</p>
<p>Even though Shiro wanted nothing more than to keep his weapon trained on the Biksha family; he knew that if continued to hold a weapon that was now aimed at their commanding officer those who were within the Command Center with him would eventually open fire upon him. Not wanting to cause a firefight that would cost him his life or cost his parents theirs, Shiro returned his pistol to where he had gotten it from.</p>
<p>Now that his weapon was away; Shiro could see that those surrounding him physically relaxed though he thought nothing of it since he had more important things to worry about. “Commander…to answer your question, I do have evidence to support my claims against Marran though this evidence will also bring charges against Ristan’s and Marran’s parents.” Shiro explained as he moved his hand towards his omni-tool.</p>
<p>As both his and Marran’s recorded voice echoed around the room; Shiro could see that everyone was quite surprised by the evidence that he has gathered since Marran’s testimony would damn the heads of the Biksha family to years within prison as well as ensure her brother never gains a seat within the Spectres.</p>
<p>Knowing that the Biksha family would most likely attack now that the Commander had learned that they had orchestrated a plot to end Shiro’s life; Shiro gave a signal to those around him to surround their enemy and though he may have not been their commanding officer they still did as he requested. As the sounds of weapons being drawn echoed around them; Shiro watched as the Commander turned to the Biksha with a stunned look on his face.</p>
<p>Though before the Commander could speak to them; Ristan beat him to it. “Mother. Father. How could you do this? You wanted me to become a Spectre so badly that you forced my sister to kill in my name…” Ristan cried out and as his words flowed through the Command Post; Shiro could see that the older male was fighting back tears though eventually Ristan had to cut himself off when the dam burst free.</p>
<p>Upon seeing the once proud operative so broken; Shiro felt pity for the Salarian though he was grateful that their organization wouldn’t have to lock up another member. Before the Biksha were able to make a statement defending themselves or their actions; the Commander spoke out. “Arrest them all. We can decide who is guilty latter on but for now I want this trash removed from my sight!” the Commander snarled which sent the men and woman under his command bolting to follow his order.</p>
<p>With the number of men and women that jumped to do as the Commander ordered; the Biksha were quickly arrested and as the last one that was with the main group was cuffed, one of them moved towards Ristan who didn’t seem like he was going to intervene on his own behalf and as such Shiro decided to do it for him. “Commander…is it really necessary for you to have Ristan arrested? It seems clear to me that he had no knowledge of the attack that his family had planned on me.” Shiro explained to the man that for the moment that he still followed the commands of.</p>
<p>Upon hearing the words that Shiro had just used; the Commander flung his head towards the Drell with a fire still burning in his eyes and for a second, Shiro felt like the man was going to have him arrested as well though suddenly the older male’s eyes softened. “You are right Shiro, Ristan had been through enough for one day; we don’t need to add an arrest to it…” the Commander explained before turning back to stare at the Salarian in question. “…Ristan, you are free to go though I would like to give you a warning. If I find out that you had anything to do with this assassination attempt on Shiro, I will have you hunted throughout the entire galaxy.” The Commander informed the broken down Salarian who upon hearing the words; quickly fled from the Command Center.</p>
<p>
  <strong>*</strong>
</p>
<p>Shiro could still feel the adrenaline from the night’s events coursing through his veins which made it difficult for him to fall asleep. As the minutes continued to tick by; Shiro eventually gave up on his quest to find solace in his sleep and as such, threw himself from his bed. With nothing else to do; Shiro decided that he would check his messages to see if anyone had tried to contact him during the time that he has been away on his mission as well as during the events that unfolded due to the Biksha’s attempt on his life.</p>
<p>Since Shiro had his computer set up on the desk a few feet away from his bed; the trek from his bed to the chair that sat in front of the desk wasn’t a long one which left Shiro sitting in his chair moments after leaving his bed.</p>
<p>As Shiro sat in the chair; the computer sensed his arrival and activated himself which prompted Shiro to immediately move the cursor to the messages icon that was on the screen. When this screen appeared; Shiro went through the messages which mostly contained spam from companies trying to get him to buy their product and since none of these products were of interest to Shiro, he sent them to the trash. Eventually as Shiro continued to scroll through his messages, he came upon one from a friend that he had met online.</p>
<p>Since the conversation between the two of them was something that Shiro looked forward to; he quickly clicked on the message.</p>
<p>
  <em>Dear Shiro, </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I know from our last message that you are most likely on a mission though if you can read this message, then I urgently need your help. My brother has been kidnapped by a group of slavers that have recently set up operation on Feros and the Alliance as well as the Council have ignored every one of our requests to help rid our world of these criminals. Since you have vast combat experience, I was wondering if you would be able to find a reason to come to Feros and help me save my brother from the fate that these slavers have planned for him? I know this is a dangerous request that I am making of you and I am sorry about that, but you are my last hope. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sincerely, Naomi Marter</em>
</p>
<p>Shiro read through the message multiple times which helped him come up with the perfect reply for his Naomi’s request.</p>
<p>
  <em>Dear Naomi, </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You have no reason to apologize to me, we are friends, and this is something that you need your friends for. Do not worry about placing me in danger, I have dealt with more dangerous people than slavers and will gladly get on a ship to Feros. You can expect me shortly. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sincerely, Shiro Panis </em>
</p>
<p>Now that Shiro had his message typed out; he was quick in his movements to send the message and once this was done, he knew that he had to get himself packed as well as call a meeting with the Council.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. To Feros he Goes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shiro stood within the Presidium Tower facing the leaders of the Galactic Government that he served and while he did so; he was armed to the teeth with weapons. Since this wasn’t a mission that the Salarian Espionage Division gave him; Shiro had chosen not to wear the uniform associated with that position and instead chosen to wear something that would allow him to blend in better with those he had planned to assault.</p>
<p>As Shiro stood in front of the Council as well as his Commander; he could see that they were all confused about why he had called them here as well as the state that he appeared before him. “What is the meaning of this meeting, Operative Panis?” the Salarian Council member called out as he and his colleagues each held a confused expression on their face.</p>
<p>“Councilor Valern, I know that as a Spectre candidate that you usually assign a mission to the candidate the day after they are selected though something has come up and I will be unable to do this mission. If this disqualifies me from becoming a Spectre then I am sorry for wasting your time…” Shiro explained to those before him and though he wished that it didn’t have to be this way since becoming a Spectre was the next logical decision in his chosen profession; he started to turn from the Council.</p>
<p>Before Shiro could even take a step in the direction that would lead him away from the Council; Councilor Valern stopped him. “…just wait one moment Operative Panis. You were selected to become a Spectre for a specific reason and we aren’t willing to allow that to just disappear because of whatever the reason is that is keeping you from going on your initiation mission. If you would please inform us on the reason that you are unable to do this mission; we may be able to come to a compromise.” Councilor Valern informed the Drell operative before him.</p>
<p>This was what Shiro had been hoping for and with those words, he turned back to face the leaders of the Council. “Well Councilor, a close friend had her brother kidnapped by a group of slavers that are operating on the human colony of Feros and since she knew of my history disbanding groups like this; she has asked me to come to Feros and help save her brother.” Shiro explained before crossing his arms to wait for their decision.</p>
<p>After hearing his explanation, the Council started to whisper amongst themselves which meant that Shiro was unable to hear what they were saying and as such had to wait for them to give him the information on whether he would continue to be a Spectre candidate. Eventually, the Council stopped their whispering and turned back to face Shiro and his Commander and just like the previous two times; Councilor Valern was the one to speak to Shiro.</p>
<p>“Very well Shiro. My colleagues and I have decided to allow this to be your initiation mission and for this mission we will want you to decimate the slavers as well as capture their leader so they can face justice for the lives that they have ruined.” Councilor Valern informed Shiro.</p>
<p>Hearing those words sent an emotion that Shiro hasn’t had much experience with shooting through his entire body and for a moment; his body warmed. “Thank you for this! Both myself and my friend are incredibly grateful for you allowing this!” Shiro muttered as he gave the Council a small bow.</p>
<p>While the Council may have given him permission to use this as his Spectre initiation; it was clear to Shiro that this wasn’t all that they planned to say to him though unlike the previous times, a different Councilor spoke to him.</p>
<p>“Since this will now be an official Council mission, we will be having a Spectre watch over your mission and evaluate you based on the results that you get upon the completion of the mission. She will meet you in the docking bay.” The blue skinned Councilor informed Shiro and though the Drell hasn’t had much contact with the woman; he knew her to be Councilor Tevos.</p>
<p>Shiro knew that this was how every Spectre candidate was brought into the organization and as such didn’t have a problem with having a Spectre along on the mission. “I understand this and have no problem with it.” Shiro informed the Council before turning and finally making his exit from Presidium Tower.</p>
<p>
  <strong>*</strong>
</p>
<p>Since leaving the Presidium Tower, Shiro immediately made his way towards the docking bay which left him waiting for the individual that was supposed to meet him here. The minutes continued to tick by and still the female Spectre had yet to show herself which was starting to grate on Shiro’s nerves since he was wishing to get to Feros as quickly as possible and just when he thought that maybe he should just ditch the Spectre and make his way to Feros on his own; the docking bay doors opened to reveal a blue skinned Asari.</p>
<p>Shiro immediately pegged the Asari as a Spectre, not just from the many weapons that lined her body; but from the air of authority that she carried as she made her way into the docking bay. She must have known that he was the one that she was looking for since the moment her eyes landed on him, she was making her way towards Shiro.</p>
<p>Once arriving where Shiro stood; the Asari started to speak. “I am assuming that you must be Shiro Panis?” the Asari inquired of the Drell that stood before her.</p>
<p>Knowing that it would waste more time if he answered her question with words, Shiro decided that the best thing to do would be to just nod his head in acknowledgement of the question. This however didn’t stop the Spectre from speaking once more. “That is good then. My name is Tela Vasir…” the now named Asari informed Shiro before turning away from him and heading in the direction of a small ship that was parked nearby. As she was walking, Tela spoke out once more. “…if you would follow me then we can be on our way.”</p>
<p>Now that his mission was truly on its way, Shiro followed Tela with excitement flooding through his system.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Authors notes: Thank you to everyone who read this chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. As always please review and comment with your general thoughts on the story and what you enjoyed within it. Until next time!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>